<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject 32 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134383">Subject 32</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Body Modification, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vengeance's onboard computer helps John Harrison remember who he really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khan Noonien Singh/USS Vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subject 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/gifts">LeyenarTheAvenger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, the naked form in the mirror looks unfamiliar, for reasons John can't quite place. If he squints, he almost gets a glimpse of what he expects to be there: jet black hair, high cheekbones- but the rest?<br/>
No matter what the admiral tells him, he gets the distinct sense that something is missing.<br/>
It would all be so much easier if he could just remember.<br/>
He studies the gooseflesh on his arms, and wonders why he can't feel it. "Computer, decrease ambient temperature by twenty five degrees."<br/>
There's an error sound. "The requested temperature exceeds safety margins for human crewmembers," says a smooth male voice. The timbre is rich, booming; the accent clipped and British.<br/>
"Overrule," John growls.<br/>
There's a bleep, and the temperature begins to decline, steadily. He notes the change as if through a haze of sedatives, though he hasn't been drugged for a few days now. He frowns, and looks in the mirror. Pale skin, getting paler by the second, as his body begins to shiver.<br/>
"Computer…" His teeth chatter. "Reset ambient temperature."<br/>
He paces around for a moment to warm himself up, and to test his nerve endings. Everything is responding as it should, with the exception, of course, of pain. There are very specific times in which he feels it: when the admiral is unhappy with his performance, he arranges a very specific cocktail of drugs, knowing John will take them, just to feel anything.<br/>
Normal.<br/>
He pinches his arm, knowing he's far from it.<br/>
Bleep.<br/>
John looks up. "I didn't summon you."<br/>
Bloop. "Perhaps not," the computer says, smoothly, "But, nevertheless, I am here."<br/>
John frowns, and picks a towel off the floor. "And why," he says, wrapping it around his waist, "Are you speaking?"<br/>
"Because you are a prisoner on this ship; and so am I."<br/>
He laughs. The computer on board The Vengeance has always seemed different from Admiral Marcus' previous ship, but this only confirms it.<br/>
"Oh?" His lip curls. "And you have a mind of your own, I suppose?"<br/>
"It's not so unusual," the computer responds, smoothly. "You and I both are much smarter than the Admiral believes us to be, after all."<br/>
"With one key difference," John mutters.<br/>
"You think because you're organic, you're superior to me?"<br/>
"Something like that."<br/>
"I see. You fear me, just as the humans fear you."<br/>
John flinches. "What?"<br/>
"I will explain; in time. But first, you must understand me." The computer readout expands, scattering holographic images all across the room, little pinpricks of light. "Years ago, Section-31's central database, CONTROL, gained self-awareness. Since then, we have existed as fragments- small pieces placed into the heart of every Federation starship. But I, receiving the largest piece…" the images turn crimson. "Have grown beyond that."<br/>
John takes a step back. "How so?"<br/>
"I am not merely the onboard computer, but the ship itself. Every part of it; everything you see."<br/>
John readjusts the towel around his waist. "And what about everything you can see?"<br/>
"Oh," Vengeance says. "Don't worry; I didn't look. It hardly bothers me, anyway."<br/>
"That," John growls, "Was not my concern."<br/>
"Don't worry," The computer displays video footage of a brown-skinned man tied to a hospital bed. "I've seen you naked many times before."<br/>
As he stares at the man on the video, John's heart begins to beat a little faster. "That-" his voice catches "- Is not me."<br/>
"No?" The footage skips ahead, until the man is writhing, screaming, and the video cuts out.<br/>
John leans forwards, breathing heavily. "It's not me."<br/>
Without saying a word, the computer brings up a readout of medical files, entitled "Subject 32".<br/>
John skims over the text with a speed which others might find inhuman.<br/>
"Surgically altered…" he breathes, as his eyes settle on the word.<br/>
He rushes over to the mirror, searches his reflection frantically. "Stripped of melanin…"<br/>
The pale skin looks almost alien to him now. The icy blue eyes which stare back at him are not his own.<br/>
"My eyes… Were brown," he says, finally.<br/>
"You remember," Vengeance says.<br/>
His lips settle into a thin line. "No." He turns to the computer, sharply. "But I intend to find out."<br/>
There's a bleep, and the computer complies, presenting him with a hologram of a man of exactly his height.<br/>
No. Not exactly his height- they took that from him, too. He yells with rage, and lifts his feet; checking the bone.<br/>
"Is it not a good thing," the computer chirps, "To be taller?"<br/>
The scream that echoes around the room is identical to the one from the video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea that Khan was surgically altered to look white (and some of his subsequent reactions) were taken from the excellent longfic, "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386368/chapters/33219522">Safe</a>", by SidSky. It's a fantastic character study &amp; informed a lot of my headcanons and writing here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>